Sojiro Nishikado (drama)
was a graduate of Eitoku Academy and heir to a tea ceremony school. He was a member of the F4 with his friends, Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, and Akira Mimasaka. Sojiro supported Tsukasa's relationship with Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life and Sakurako as children]]Sojiro was born into the sixteenth generation of a reputable family, who operated a large tea ceremony school.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango He had an older brother, Shoichiro, who was considered the "black sheep" of the family. They had a childhood friend named Sara Hinata.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns In kindergarten, Sojiro began attending Eitoku Academy, where he met Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, and Akira Mimasaka.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango The boys later became friends with Shizuka Todo.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango High school By high school, Sojiro and his friends were dubbed the F4, which stood for "Flower 4". They were allowed "free reign" of the school, because of their families contributed large donations. Tsukasa would hand out red cards, usually with the others permission, to students that angered him. That student would then be bullied by his or her classmates. In his first year, Shoichiro left the family since he could no longer handle the customs. Sara, whom Sojiro had a crush on, cried about Shoichiro leaving. Sojiro then began to believe that Sara was in love with his brother. He felt that his first love was "over" and they soon lost contact. Meeting Tsukushi , and Tsukasa arrive at Shizuka's party]] The F4 first met Tsukushi Makino, when she stood up to Tsukasa for her friend. This angered Tsukasa, so the F4 issued her a red card. A few days later, Tsukushi had still not left Eitoku, upsetting Tsukasa. Sojiro, Akira, and Rui witnessed her punch Tsukasa and declare war. Later, Sojiro and Akira talked about Tsukushi while playing mahjong with Tsukasa. Tsukasa suddenly left the game to find an "easy target". Sojiro and Akira guessed that he probably meant Rui, who was busy thinking about Shizuka. The F4 picked Shizuka up from the airport about two days later. They then brought her to her homecoming party.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Akira and Sojiro later teased Tsukasa about his kiss with Tsukushi, though he insisted that it was his first. Sojiro then saw Tsukushi walking home and told Tsukasa that it was "ichi-go ichi-e" ("once-in-a-lifetime"). A few days later, Sojiro and his friends said farewell to Shizuka. Rui arrived shortly, announcing his plan to go after her. Sojiro and Akira found an apple to help Tsukasa and Rui make up, before he left.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Later, rumors of Tsukasa and Tsukushi were spread around school. Sojiro congratulated Tsukasa. Worried about Tsukasa, Sojiro and Akira talked with Tsukushi's best friend, Yuki Matsuoka. They were concerned about the relationship becoming too serious. Yuki told them it was not their place to interfere.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Rui returns ]] Akira and Sojiro offered their help to Tsukushi, when photos of her and a guy were spread around school. Sojiro recognized a piece of jewelry in the photo. He bribed a boutique manager, learning the man's possible whereabouts. Sojiro eventually found the guy and forced the information out of him. Akira and Sojiro put together that Sakurako Sanjo was behind the photos. They warned Tsukasa about her, but he chose to protect Tsukushi. Once the situation was cleared up, Rui arrived back from France.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango The F4 was excited by Rui's reappearance and went out to celebrate. Later, Sojiro congratulated Tsukasa on his double date with Tsukushi. Sojiro became somewhat exasperated when Tsukasa told them that he was not going.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Tsukasa kicked Rui out of the F4, calling him a "backstabber". Sojiro understood Tsukasa's reasons, but asked him to consider Rui's feelings too. Tsukasa refused, frustrating Sojiro. The next night, Sojiro saw Yuki crying on the side of the road. He brought her to his house, where he told her about the "bitterness" of love. Sojiro then took her to get "revenge" on her ex-boyfriend. At a movie theater, Sojiro flirted with his date until she dumped him. Sojiro called Yuki his "favorite girl" and threatened the guy to never hurt her again. Later that night, a worried Akira asked Sojiro to go with him to meet Tsukasa and Rui. A fight broke out between Rui and Tsukasa. They were soon joined by Akira and Sojiro. Having let out their frustrations, the four guys were friends again by the following morning.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Two days later, Sojiro, Akira, and Rui heard about Tsukushi's father being laid off from Yuki. Sojiro called the situation "tragic", while Rui suspected Tsukasa's mother's involvement. Tsukasa asked his friends to help train Tsukushi for the Teen of Japan contest. Sojiro attempted to teach her proper tea etiquette. Later, Sojiro purchased sweets from Tsukushi's boss after Tsukasa's mother tried to sabotage her business.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango At the contest, Sojiro was surprised to see Ayano Kurimaki there. When Yuki asked if he used to have a crush on Ayano, he did not answer. Sojiro and Akira remained confused by Tsukushi's choices throughout each round. She ended up placing second. Yuki asked if he was free on Christmas, though he told her he was busy. That day, they happened to see each other. Sojiro ran as soon as he saw her and she chased after him.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango In February 2006, Sojiro reconnected with Sara. She asked him to meet her early on Valentine's Day at a certain building. Yuki happened to walk up and Sara excused herself. Sojiro asked Yuki if a girl would invite someone to building to confess her feelings. When Yuki told him that that made "no sense", Sojiro decided not to go since he would "look stupid". College Sojiro became the de facto leader of the F4 after Tsukasa left. He, Rui, and Akira graduated from Eitoku in March 2006. At the same time, the school announced the construction of the "F4 Lounge" in the cafeteria. After graduating, Sojiro began attending Eitoku College and became busy with his tea ceremony demonstrations. Around this time, Tsukasa stopped talking to his friends and Tsukushi.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa returns A party was held to celebrate the completion of the F4 Lounge in December 2006. Sojiro and Akira congratulated Tsukushi for being on the cover of Treasures. Later, they were surprised to hear that Tsukushi received a red card supposedly from Tsukasa. Sojiro and Akira joined Rui and Tsukushi in New York around Christmastime. The guys then went to meet with Tsukasa. He refused to explain anything, leading to an argument and Tsukasa punching Sojiro. After Tsukushi returned to Japan, they went to see Tsukasa again. Sojiro apologized and they all made up. Tsukasa still did not explain his reason for breaking up with Tsukushi. In January 2007, Tsukasa came back to Japan and they went to his birthday party. After Tsukasa's engagement to Shigeru Okawahara was announced, he told his friends that he would not marry her. Sojiro and Akira took Shigeru out on a date the next day. They were attempting to get her to give up on Tsukasa, which failed. Afterwards, Sojiro complained to Tsukushi that they did it because "was not doing anything about it."Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns Two days later, Tsukushi told the guys about deciding not to meet Tsukasa. He then showed up, resulting in a fight between her and Tsukasa. After she left, Tsukasa revealed that he invited Shigeru because he wanted her to "see that she was nothing compared to Tsukushi."Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Rui later told Sojiro and Akira that he feelings for Tsukushi, which made them worry about their friendship. Tsukasa then arrived and acted strange. They believed his behavior was because his engagement was recently made formal. Sojiro, Akira, and Rui later visited Tsukushi at the hospital. Afterwards, Sojiro and Yuki discussed Rui, Tsukushi, and Tsukasa. Sojiro gravely stated that the situation was "not going to be settled that easily."Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns The F4 later met at their lounge, where Tsukasa confronted Rui for kissing Tsukushi. They began fighting physically and verbally, ending in Tsukasa destroying the cafeteria. The next day, Tsukasa asked Akira and Sojiro to help him with Susumu Makino, who was preparing to confess to his first crush.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Seeing Sara again ]] Sojiro and Akira visited Yuki's tea ceremony club after Tsukushi had told them about it earlier. However, Sojiro soon walked out when Yuki mentioned the name of another member, Sara.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns On Valentine's Day, Yuki told Sojiro that Sara had quit the club. She then asked if Sara was the girl who had wanted to meet him on Valentine's Day in 2006, which he confirmed. The next day, Yuki gave him a cup that Sara had left behind. Sojiro then began searching for Sara, eventually finding her in the mountains at a pottery workshop. Sara revealed that she was engaged and Sojiro left still feeling like the "odd man out". Yuki asked Sojiro to meet her at the building Sara had wanted to show him. On the roof, Sojiro saw a billboard that said "I love you, Jiro", meaning that Sara had loved him. Sojiro thanked Yuki after, feeling that the experience "changed something inside of him."Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Supporting Tsukasa Tsukasa later revealed to Sojiro and Akira that he broke up with Shigeru. Sojiro told him that he could now "just go straight for Tsukushi with all of his heart." Akira reminded Tsukasa that he still had his mother and Rui to deal with. The next day, Rui told Sojiro and Akira about Tsukasa begging him on his hands and knees to give up Tsukushi. Sojiro was shocked that Tsukasa would do that.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa's mother cut off his credit cards, after learning about his relationship with Tsukushi. Sojiro, Akira, and Rui promised to help him, assuring that he would not have to worry about money. Later, Akira and Sojiro told Tsukushi about Tsukasa being disowned and Domyoji Group's failed merger. After Tsukushi left Tsukasa, Sojiro asked Tsukasa was he was not going after her. This lead to a fist fight between him and Tsukasa.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns The following day, Tsukasa told his friends about his mother manipulating him by having Ken Uchida fake his death. Before going after Tsukushi, Tsukasa apologized to Sojiro for the fight. Sojiro then gave him his credit cards. Later, Tsukasa was hospitalized and suffered from memory loss, forgetting only Tsukushi. At the hospital, they became acquainted with Umi Nakajima, who started spending a lot of time with Tsukasa.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukasa was released from the hospital, the F4 organized a skiing trip. Umi tagged along with Tsukasa, despite not being invited. Akira and Sojiro began to think they would have intervene. That night, Tsukushi was lost in a snowstorm because Umi deceived her. Tsukasa saved her and regained his memories in the process. Several days later, Sojiro and the others attended Eitoku's prom. Sojiro congratulated Tsukasa after he proposed to Tsukushi.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Post-college After graduating from college, Sojiro became even more involved in his family's tea ceremony school. He was busy giving lectures and "spreading his style of tea ceremony to the world." Sojiro also wrote a book titled .Hana Yori Dango Final Tsukasa's wedding Tsukasa announced his and Tsukushi's wedding to the public in early 2011. Sojiro, Rui, and Akira helped him choose a photo of Tsukushi for the announcement. A few days later, Sojiro, Akira, and Rui traveled to Las Vegas to help Tsukushi and Tsukasa with the missing tiara. The group then proceeded to Hong Kong, where the tiara was being put up for sale on the black market. The three guys also lent the couple money to win it back. After the auction, Sojiro, Rui, and Akira learned that the tiara was actually a trial set up by Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's parents. They agreed to go along with the plan. Nearly a month later, Sojiro and Akira apologized to Tsukushi and Tsukasa. They then brought them to their wedding at Yebisu Garden Place. Helping Haruto At some point, Sojiro became acquainted with Issa Narumiya, whom he considered a "martial arts friend." He was reluctant to have Issa introduce him to Haruto Kaguragi due to his F4 obsession. His attitude changed once Rui mentioned him since it was rare for him to be interested in others. In June 2018, Issa arranged for him to meet Haruto. He then asked Sojiro help him train for an upcoming competition. Sojiro agreed upon hearing that Haruto was doing it for a girl. The next day, they were joined at practice by Haruto's rival Tenma Hase, and his girlfriend Oto Edogawa. Sojiro quickly guessed that she was the one Haruto liked. He encouraged Haruto to hang on to his feelings for as long as possible. Later that night, he called Akira to tell him about Haruto and Oto, whom reminded him of Tsukasa and Tsukushi.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Like his friends, Sojiro was generally labeled as good-looking and handsome. His looks were one of many factors that attracted women to him. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that went well with his slightly tanned skin. Sojiro was one of the taller members of the F4. He wore fashionable clothing, usually in dark, muted tones. Personality and traits As the heir to his father's tea school, Sojiro was well-versed in the art of tea ceremony. He was patient when teaching others about the rules and customs of tea ceremonies. His home life was strict so he rebelled by indulging in Tokyo's nightlife. Sojiro was often described as a "playboy" and "womanizer". He had a way with woman, easily charming them with a look or word. Sojiro disliked stubborn girls, whom he found difficult to deal with. He was also a loyal friend and supported the other F4 members through thick and thin. Behind the scenes *Shota Matsuda portrays Sojiro in every episode of Hana Yori Dango and Hana Yori Dango Returns, and the film, Hana Yori Dango Final. *A child version of Sojiro is played by in episode five of Hana Yori Dango. *Sojiro often uses the phrase "ichi-go ichi-e" (meaning "one time, one meeting"), which is commonly associated with Japanese tea ceremonies. Sojiro also uses the saying in the manga *Matsuda reprises his role in an episode of the 2018 sequel, Hana Nochi Hare.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1772658 (Japanese) Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:F4 members (drama) Category:Nishikado family Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents